Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to arrangements for regulating the functions of treatment and distribution of the air for the air-conditioning of automobiles and, in particular, to a manipulating arrangement with multiple functions controllable by a single lever.
The increasing of comfort in automobiles requires improvement of their air-conditioning, but multiplies the regulating controls. In addition, the incorporation of these different controls in a reduced space and the elimination of control levers projecting into the vehicle interior to satisfy safety norms pose a special problem for car makers.